


Movie Night

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Assjob, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Hayner plans a date night for himself and Ansem.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Hayner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Movie Night

"Where are we going?" Ansem complained as Hayner led him through the dark streets of Twilight Town. "You'll see," the blonde said for the millionth time. 

Hayner had made the Heartless dress up for this occasion. They had no time to shop so Ansem's only option was search through Hayner's female friends closet. He came out with black yoga pants, knee high black boots and an off shoulder black cropped, long sleeved sweater. 

"You've been saying that forever now. Why do I have to wear something so ridiculous out in public? Can you at least tell me where we're going?" 

As much as Hayner loved his lovers mouth, he hated it when it complained. Finally, the couple arrived at a movie theater. Ansem looked around the brightly lit area.

"What is this? Why is there so much light?" "Well," Hayner explained, "it's called a theater. People come here to watch movies and stuff or sometimes makeout." Ansem nodded slowly, absorbing the new information. 

The couple walked to the counter. While Hayner purchased the tickets, Ansem couldn't help but lean over the counter, examining the sweet goodies on display. Hayner caught a glimpse of three things: how gorgeous his lover looked in his new attire, how the yoga tights made Ansem's backside protrude more, then finally the interest in his eyes.

"You wanna couple snacks babe?" 

A faint blush crossed Ansem's almond skin, nicknames easily embarrassed the Heartless. "Oh um," he flustered, "I'd like that one...please." He pointed to a box of fruity candy. "That all?" Ansem nodded. Hayner purchased the candy for his lover and a couple snacks for them to share. 

The two found some seats on an empty row. Hayner say closets to the aisle, smirking up at his lover. "Looks like you'll have to find another way to get across babe." Ansem stared, "You're aware that I'm the embodiment of pure darkness. I have a many solutions to move you, some more painful than the last." Hayner's face paled, "Or you could just step over my legs," he said quickly. 

Ansem saw the upset in his lovers face a decided a different option. He placed himself directly in his lover's lap. "H-Hey," Hayner blushed, feeling himself already growing hard. Ansem looked over his shoulder, his golden eyes shimmering in the darkening theater room.

"Want to do it," Ansem purrs softly with a slow rotation of his hips. Hayner bit his lips, swallowing a lump in his throat. "...Yeah," he panted. Hayner released his leaking member from his trousers. Ansem let out a moan feeling the thick, hot member between his clothes cheeks. Slowly he rocked his hips, giving his lover a nice assjob to get him off. 

Hayner bit down on his lip, trying to act as normal as possible. He couldn't focus on anything but plowing his grinning lover right here in this theater room. He smacked Ansem's thigh, making the man breathe out a moan.

Ansem wanted to tease his lover more, but he himself was getting aroused by this. He fondled one of his breasts while still grinding on his lover, holding his knee for added support. "Hayner," he panted, twisting his nipple, releasing another soft moan, "I need it...fuck me...fuck me…" 

Hayner lifted his lover's hips enough to peel the tights, positioning himself at his lover's entrance, slamming his hips down onto his cock. The blonde quickly threw his hand over Ansem's mouth before he could scream out his euphoria. Ansem leaned against Hayner, riding his cock in sync with the blonde's rapid thrusts. 

Reaching around, Hayner jerked his lover off while keeping the rhythm of their sex. Ansem tightly grabbed Hayner's wrist, moaning into his hand, arching his back, he released in his lover's hand. Hayner wasn't far behind, slamming inside his lovers big round ass once more made him reach his climax. Hayner bit his lip enough to draw blood, filling his lover completely with his seed.

Both of them sighed in relief, Ansem turned to kiss his blonde lover, licking up the running blood.

After their steamy endeavours in the movie theater, Ansem asked, "Is that the only reason you brought me there? To explore your exhibitionism?" "Huh! No! I wanted to have a nice date night but you're so sexy and sensual and I get hard just seeing you smile! Plus that outfit is hot on you!" Ansem froze for a moment before smiling, "You really think that about me?" 

"Of course I do," Hayner exclaimed, taking Ansem's hand, "I love you, Ansem." 

"I love you too, Hayner."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving this paring more and more and more. I'm sorry. Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
